


Dead of Night

by schrijverr



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Nathan is having nightmares, because he dies a lot and it's making him sleep deprived. The rest finds out when he falls asleep during the day and has one.





	Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on my tumblr (@schrijverr), where I am almost always up to talk to you!

Dying hurts, at least violently dying hurts, Nathan didn’t know how peaceful dying felt, but he sure did know how violently dying felt and it was shit. That shouldn’t be a surprise and it wasn’t, but after a while you get kind of sick of it. It wouldn’t be so bad if it was just dying once a week or so and he could forget afterwards, but it followed him to his dreams and it cut into his sleeping time, which was not cool.

It started innocently enough with some normal nightmares about dying that every person has, but than he got murdered more frequently (God, that was pretty weird when he thought about it) and the nightmares were starting to incorporate the experiences in a fun mix of deaths and it was starting to get to him. 

Sometimes he found himself back in his coffin, unable to move and he would wake covered in sweat unable to breath for a second. He started to sleep without a pillow or mattress, because it reminded him too strongly of his coffin and he started to avoid the places he died.

He stayed his bastard self, but bruises appeared under his eyes and he would sometimes just leave mentally from exhaustion. He ignored it though and the others didn’t seem to notice either, so it was all good in the hood. Well, until he fell asleep during the break.

They were sitting on the roof with a bit of food and the sun was shining down on them. It was pleasant and peaceful unlike Nathans night and he felt himself slip away, but he didn’t stop it. He was so damn tired, he just wanted a bit of rest and if he could get it now then he would take it. 

The others noticed that he suddenly fell silent mid-sentence. They looked and found him curled up in the chair softly breathing. His face had gone slack and he looked much younger and innocent than normal without his signature cocky/cheeky face. 

“If I didn’t know he was a prick, I’d say he was a cute kid.” Alisha commented.

That got some chuckles. “Should we wake him?” Simon asked, but before anyone could answer Nathan started talking. He whimpered: “No, no, no, don’t, please, please.” and some grunts.

Brows furrowed as they watched their immortal member. He twisted so that he could protect his head and curled into himself as he continued to whimper. It suddenly stopped and he went lax, but that was only for a moment, soon his breath started to come irregular like he was chocking. He shook his head almost as if he was willing the feeling away, but it seemed in vain. 

After three more seconds of Nathan writhing in his chair he shot up and clawed at his throat, gasping for air. His eyes were wide and it seemed to take him a moment before he realized where he was and who was there with him. He blinked and his eyes came back in focus, immediately he smirked and said: “Are you watching me sleep, perverts.”

That earned him a slap from Kelly who demanded: “What the fuck just happened, Nathan. You looked like you were dying.”

“I can’t, I’m immortal.” Nathan grinned happily, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Simon asked.

“Psh, of course not Barry. Nightmares are for kids, which I am not. It was just a fucking nap, I’m not even tired.” Nathan said, but his defense was undermined by a yawn.

Nathan rubbed at his eyes before he realized what he was doing and he quickly dropped his hands, but it was too late. He got a few unbelieving looks and the attention was now completely on him and through his actions his eyes, which had gigantic bruises under them. 

“If you’re not tired, yeah, what are these.” Kelly said while pointing at the bruises.

“Those would be my eyes.” Nathan replied cheekily.

“I fucking know that, I was talking about the enormous bruises underneath. You look like a fucking zombie. When was the last time you got a proper nights sleep?” Kelly said, while inspecting his eyes closer.

Nathan slapped her hands away and said: “I am a zombie. Came out of a grave and everything, besides I don’t sleep that much, cuts into my wanking time.”

“Ugh, that’s disgusting, Nathan.” Alisha said and others agreed.

They were about to leave him be when Simon saw through him. “You’re deflecting.” he said with a frown.

Nathans shoulder tightened again after he had just let them sag. The attention was back on him again and he rolled his eyes dramatically. “Yeah, it was a fucking nightmare, you happy, pricks. They’ve been keeping me awake. It doesn’t matter that I’ll come back, dying is not fun, some goes for being locked in a coffin for days.” Nathan confessed, “But it’s no big deal, so I sleep a bit less, whatever. I’m fine.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound fine.” Curtis said.

“What can we do?” Alisha asked.

“Maybe save me, instead of thinking ‘ah whatever, he’ll come back’.” Nathan said cautiously.

They nodded, they could do that. The might not be able to banish the current nightmares, but they could avoid feeding them. It wasn’t much, but it was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> I love getting kudos and comments, but I am very awkward, so sorry about that and a big thank you if you leave a comment or some kudos!


End file.
